Letters from Anonymous
by tt22123
Summary: Every week, every single Friday morning for a year Snape began to receive anonymous letters and every single week he read them and felt himself break a bit inside. At first, he thought they were just a joke but as they continued he began to think that they just might be true. TW. Abuse I don't own the characters, only the story they are currently involved in.


Every week, every single Friday morning for a year Snape began to receive anonymous letters and every single week he read them and felt himself break a bit inside. At first, he thought they were just a joke but as they continued he began to think that they just might be true.  
 ** _  
'You have a son Professor Snape, sat in this hall in front of you but he refuses to tell you for fear of rejection He only told us because we found him after the first potions lesson with you.'_** He had no reason to trust that bit of information because he knew it couldn't be true on any level.  
 ** _  
'He believes you'll be ashamed because of how he acts in potions.'_** That fact barely ruled out anyone aside from his Snakes and the older Ravenclaw's so he paid it no credence.  
 ** _  
'No matter what you might think he enjoys the detentions with you because at least then he gets to spend some time with you, without anyone else around.'_**

 ** _'He'd hate us for sending you these letters but he needs you, you need each other.'_**

 ** _'The wounds left from his family are healing well, the physical ones are anyway. The mental wounds are scarring him.'_** That bit of information made him yet again believe in the notion of it being a lie as he knew there were no new cases of abuse, they were always Slytherin's.  
 ** _  
'He's worried about you, is your leg okay?'_** The potions master thought about who knew of his encounter with Fluffy but drew a blank when he realised it could be most students.  
 ** _  
'He wishes he could get you something for Christmas but he knows you wouldn't accept it.'_** No one ever brought Snape a present which was his third hint the mystery person wasn't real.

 ** _"The idea of anonymity, we expect it infuriates you which is why we told him not to send you anything anonymously for Christmas.'_**

 ** _'He wrote you a letter telling you everything. He cried as he burnt it on the fire.'_**

 ** _'He's back on the Christmas present idea. I wonder if after all this you would accept it, accept him.'_**

 ** _'He brought you a gift. He's decided to keep all letters and gifts from now on to give you if he ever tells you.'_**

 ** _'He quite enjoyed the lessons this week on the various uses of different ingredients. His notes are meticulous for once.'_** Snape felt victorious for even if it wasn't a real son, he knew the writer was a first year as he changed the syllabus so only they would know what he had covered.

 ** _'A month 'til Christmas and I find myself joining him in the mystery of finding out what you're really like.'_**

 ** _'The last injury from his family has finally healed. No matter what you're like I think you would be better for him than them.'_**

 ** _'Each day that goes by we find out something more about his life with them and each day I think about whether you'd care. I know he does too.'_**

 ** _'He can't go to sleep unless someone is with him. Once the silencing charms are erected he suffers without waking the rest of the dorm.'_** The man knew all too well what that felt like and he almost regretted not knowing who this imaginary person was so he could be there for them.  
 ** _  
'Merry Christmas,'_** Snape found himself itching to reply but he held back in his reluctance to belief it was true.

 ** _'He seemed amazed he actually got presents for the first time in his life, I wonder if that would have been different with you. Happy new year.'_** Snape made a promise to himself that if all of this turned out to be true he would change that and make sure this boy got spectacular birthdays and Christmas'.  
 ** _  
'Happy birthday for tomorrow. Another present has been added to his collection for you along with 3 letters.'_**

 ** _'I think he's growing fond of the idea of telling you.'_**

 ** _'He received a letter this week from his family. He thinks we don't realise that he rereads it every night as he sobs and screams at the words behind his silencing charm.'_**

 ** _'Another letter came, it was worse than the last. Now he's just despondent when he reads it.'_**

 ** _'I can honestly say I hate his family so much more now they've found a way to contact him. He's drawing away.'_**

 ** _'Did you know that until he started school he thought his name was Freak or Filth?'_** Snape knew what it was like to be called names but he had always known that it wasn't really his name. Even his father used his name often enough that he knew it.

 ** _'He doesn't sleep anymore. The nightmares have got to him so badly that even with another he can't sleep now. He calls out every night.'_**

 ** _'It's you he calls out for. He screams for his dad, begging him to come back, to save him.'_**

 ** _'He no longer tries to go back to sleep. When he calls for you and you don't appear he rocks himself all night while crying silently. We only hope that the nightmares happen late enough in the night that he can do with so little sleep.'_**

 ** _'He learnt how to cast glamours this week. Extra reading so no one could see how badly it was affecting him. Are you proud he's already doing 5th year spellwork? I'm sure you've figured out he's a first year.'_**

 ** _'He's picking more and more fights. He says it's because he wants time to get back into the treatment before he goes back to his family.'_**

 ** _'They sent a third letter, you should read it. Actually, you shouldn't because I wanted to rip his head off and that isn't something that is thought of me, especially as a 12-year-old.'_**

 ** _'Death threats. That's what it was this time. It's like his family want to make up for the break in their letters but I keep it punctual, just for you.'_**

 ** _'I see the way you scan the hall for which owl will come to you on a Friday. I wonder if me pausing would create the same amount of terror as it does in your son as he waits for the next letter.'_**

 ** _'He's eating less. To get his stomach used to only being allowed one meal every few days. He's resigned to his fate, are you resigned to making him live it?'_** Snape began to genuinely ponder the answer to that question.

 ** _"The way you react when you read my notes, it makes me think you've been through what he seems to be. Nod if I'm right, even if you don't notice me watching I'll see your answer._** ' Snape considered for a few minutes before nodding slightly as though merely thinking about something which he confirmed.

 ** _'Thought so, like father, like son. I'm sorry you had to go through that if it is anything like we watch him go through.'_**

 ** _'I don't know the last time I've slept in my own dorm, I spent all my nights in your son's bed, holding him as he shakes with trying to hold himself together.'_**

 ** _'He's never been away from them for so long, he's even more scared to go back than he normally is because he's grown used to being away.'_**

 ** _'I'm scared for him to go back. Are you?'_**

 ** _'I see him at night before he refreshes his glamours in the mornings. The scratches that cover his arms are perpetually covered in blood and unable to heal so I now hold his hands all night to stop him getting rid of the freak as he phrases it.'_**

 ** _'I managed to get him to stop scratching. I don't know where he found the knife though.'_** Snape grew angry at the people who could possibly turn an 11-year-old to that, his son or not.

 ** _'I may not be a mediwitch but I know muggle first aid. The scars will always be there but I stopped him from bleeding out just in time. I think it was a close call though. He was scared of you being told and being ashamed of him so he wouldn't get it treated.'_**

 ** _'He doesn't like being in a room with the doors closed anymore. It's getting too close to Them that he almost has a panic attack each potions lesson.'_**

 ** _'The other boys in the dorm have gotten used to me being there and the door being open, even a crack, and silencing charms being up, and him being jumpier than the rest of the students.'_**

 ** _'He rarely comes into the dorm until gone midnight now. I don't know where he goes for all those hours alone but I'm worried. Do me a favour, if you want to know who it is, nod your head.'_** Snape didn't care what anyone else seemed to think of him as he nodded vigorously. He didn't bother to scan the hall for who was watching as he just desired the information of who he should be watching.

 ** _'I had intended there to be one more note before this one but plans change as I want to give you time to actually do something if you choose to. He has known for years but didn't know who you were until this year when he met you. From what he's told us, you slept with a married woman the night before her wedding. Tut tut tut professor. I think that has made it clear enough who it is but in case you are a regular lothario I'll elaborate further. She invited you to the wedding but you said no, the woman you loved was marrying someone else, who would want to see that. She was in the wrong though, not you, he knows that. He was furious at his mum for using your feelings for her to try and make you stay and forfeit your happiness. You left when you realised that she was only doing that to make you stay so when she found out she was pregnant with your son she hid it. A charm on her baby that meant he looked like her husband until he was accepted by his dad, his real dad, his... you. You didn't stick around to watch her be happy while you had to suffer without the woman you loved. He doesn't blame you that. In fact, I think he's rather proud of you for not forcing yourself into that situation. That's why he doesn't tell you, didn't want to force you into caring for him when you don't want him. One week to go sir and he rarely eats, what little sleep he has is disturbed and the once smooth skin of his arms is permanently marred. Will you be the one to save him? One nod if you know who it is. Another if you want to change his life for the better. Hermione Granger (and Ron Weasley occasionally).'_** Snape shut his eyes as he thought about the answer. He looked at the slumped form of Harry as he nodded for the first time. He flicked his gaze to the girl next to him who was watching him intently for the first time before nodding for a second time. Hermione smiled at him before nodding towards the staff table so Snape looked down and spied the guardianship forms instead of the parchment the letter was written. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket before smiling slightly at Hermione who turned to Ron with a grin evident on her face.

"It worked," she whispered as she looked at Ron. "He's taken the forms." Ron smiled back at her before spotting the clock behind her.

"Come on guys, be late for History of Magic if we don't go now." Ron and Hermione both stood but Harry remained where he was as though he didn't hear them until the other two both linked arms with him and left the Great Hall as though the three friends were just chatting rather than supporting the one in the middle. Snape watched the interaction and was shocked that neither he nor the other teachers realised how bad he was getting. That afternoon he looked for any reason to assign Harry a detention for the evening and one presented itself when he noticed Harry sitting there blankly rather than taking notes. It was his last lesson of the day so he had a couple of hours to see the headmaster so he went straight up to his office once the whole class had left.

"Banana split," he stated making the gargoyle spin to allow entrance and made short work of the stairs but before he could knock he was interrupted.

"Severus my boy, come on in." Snape pushed open the door and closed it again behind him. "What can I do for you?" Snape stormed towards the desk and hit it with an open palm, when he removed his hand the guardianship form was left on the wood.

"I want my son." Albus' eyes seemed to twinkle in full force as he looked at the man.

"You have to get the signature from his magical guardian and his muggle ones."

"I know, that's why I'm here first. Sign it." Albus smiled at the man before signing the sheet with a flourish making Snape release a breath.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't. Someone took a very long time to tell me." Snape refolded the parchment and put it back in his pocket. "I intend to have this sorted by this evening at 6 so I will be back before then. I assume you can do without me for 2 hours. If not, let's say I was conveniently called away to a meeting." The man didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the office and straight through the school with a scowl, no one daring to talk to him for fear of the man. He didn't stop walking until he was outside of the grounds when he spun suddenly and appeared on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive. He hasn't changed from his black teaching robes into muggle clothes so he looked menacing stood there banging on the door with a glare. As soon as the door opened and Vernon tried to shut it in his face Snape pushed it open and walked in without invite, sitting in a chair opposite Petunia in the lounge where he once again drew out the forms and put them on the coffee table between them.

"Sign it."

"What is it? I'm no fool, you don't sign anything without reading it first."

"I'm here to take back my son. You will sign it, because if not I will have you done for kidnap and for child abuse."

"The boy's father is dead."

"No, his supposed father is dead. His real father is right in front of you and fuming at everything you've done to my child. Prison would be a light sentence for filth like you. Perhaps I should have some fun first, don't worry I'll make sure you're still recognisable for when the neighbours watch you be dragged off by police."

"Sign it Vernon," Petunia demanded as she picked up a pen and put her own name on one of the two lines designated for them. Vernon seemed hesitant but between Snape's glare and his wife's worried expression he relented.

"I do not doubt that you deserve all of what I want to do to you both but I doubt my son would appreciate it and since I am doing this for him I shall take my leave now. Thank you for your... cooperation in the matter." Snape ensured he had the forms tucked away safely and took his leave, returning to Hogwarts and to the safety of his office as quick as he could. With 30 minutes until Harry's detention he decided to prepare and ordered some food from the kitchens be brought up before shedding his teaching robes leaving him in a shirt and trousers.

Slightly before 6 there was a quiet knock on the door that he knew would be Harry and he repressed a smile as he told him to enter.

Immediately Harry looked confused at the food on the table and the man in less ominous clothing.

"Sir?"

"Sit." Snape indicated to the table with the food on.

"What do you want me to do for detention today sir?"

"Eat, you have been skipping meals lately. I have not poisoned it."

"But-" Snape put the signed parchment in the boy's hands who quickly scanned it and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Eat, please? You are much too skinny for it to be healthy."

"You know?"

"Only since this morning. Your relatives took a bit of convincing to sign over their guardianship."

"Did you hurt them sir?" Harry asked fearfully.

"No child. Unfortunately not, I didn't think you'd appreciate that." Harry nodded slowly in relief with the smallest hint of a true smile Snape thought he had ever seen on the boy so he couldn't help but smile back. "Eat, please?" Harry brought a little of everything onto his plate but didn't start eating it yet as he looked at the man in consideration.

"Sit, eat. Please?" The man pulled a stall from another table over so he was sat opposite Harry and summoned a second lot of cutlery and plates for himself. He too loaded up with food but Harry still wasn't eating. Snape considered him for a few moments before beginning to eat and as soon as he took the first mouthful Harry began to eat his dinner as well. Harry almost inhaled his food with how hungry he was and then sat there waiting for the man to finish in silence. "How did you find out sir?" Harry asked as soon as Snape finished eating.

"A little birdie told me. Well a young lady told me with the help of a little owl."

"'Mione told you? She promised me she wouldn't." Harry looked down with tears in his eyes that one of the only two friends he had lied to him.

"It took her a year of cryptic messages to say who you were rather than just referring to you as He or my son. She was scared. An 11-year-old in your situation is hard but being an 11-year-old in her situation who knows her friend is hurting and not being able to stop it even if they know how. That's a whole different kind of thing to have on your shoulders at such a young age. She and Mr Weasley care so much about your safety that they were willing to risk your friendship. That's a hard choice to make."

"But she said she wouldn't."

"Imagine you were in her situation. Would you let her go back to her own personal hell or would you tell someone who might just be able to make it better?"

"Tell."

"Precisely. They both thought it was worth losing you if it meant you didn't have to go back there. Just as you would for them." Harry nodded while looking down at the table. "These forms are not complete just yet though. They still need one thing. Your signature to say that you are happy or at least willing to live with me." Harry nodded vigorously so Snape handed him a quill and as soon as Harry took his hand away the signatures went white before fading back to black.

"What happens to this now?"

"It goes off to the ministry for proper filing of it. Why?"

"Can-can I have a copy?"

"Why do you want a copy of it?"

"It's a stupid reason."

"Tell me."

"It shows- it's proof that I'm wanted." Harry looked away in embarrassment as his cheeks burned red.

"Am I not proof of that?"

"You're proof that you are owning up to me, your mistake. This proves that you actually want me."

"You are not my mistake. I have made many but you aren't on that list. You're my... surprise." Harry looked up at him as though assessing the truth in his words before smiling hesitantly.

"What do I have to do for detention today then sir?"

"You don't have a detention really, though you should pay attention in class. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." Harry looked confused by this piece of information. "So, you don't want me to clean the cauldrons?"

"No child." Harry's brows furrowed as he looked round the classroom.

"Prepare ingredients?" he quizzed quieter than before.

"No."

"What do you want me to do then?" he whispered while looking up at the man with terrified eyes.

"Nothing child. Like I said, I just want to talk."

"What kind of talk?" Snape seemed to consider the boy for a few moments before figuring out where his mind had taken him.

"The kind with words. Not fists or belts or anything else that may have been used in your 'talks' before now. Understood?"

"Yes sir," he mumbled before dropping his head in submission, an act that Severus had never noticed before but now it seemed frightfully obvious. He watched the tense way his son held himself and made a decision that would either gain Harry's trust or make him run.

"Do you wish to come through to my chambers so we can continue talking?" Harry kept his head down to hide from sight the tears that had formed as he nodded shakily. "Come along then child."

"Yes sir," Harry said before following the man through the classroom and then his office to reach his lounge. He stayed stood when Snape sat down, unsure of what he should do until the man indicated for Harry to sit down next to him.

"I have some questions if that's okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Firstly, unless we are in lesson or a school situation, you don't have to refer to me that way."

"Yes sir, I mean, yes- yes."

"I leave it to you what you are comfortable with calling me."

"Okay."

"Right then, what kind of things did your family do to you child?"

"Beat me, starved me, locked me up, made me earn my keep. I would say 'the usual' but 'Mione tells me that isn't how most people treat their children or even their nephews."

"No, I can't say that it is. In magical children, it tends to be those in my house who come from a similar background to you."

"I told the hat no when it said about placing me in your house. It would have been harder to hide the truth from you and I didn't want to be a disappointment. Well, more of a disappointment."

"You aren't a disappointment but I must say, I don't know of anyone who managed to convince the sorting hat to put them somewhere else."

"Most people probably just don't admit to doing it."

"Possibly, but it would take an exceptionally strong witch or wizard to do it." Harry ignored his words as though they weren't even said as he didn't want to accept any pity suggestions from his father. "Can I see your wrists?"

"W-why?"

"Because I asked as your father and your teacher." Harry swallowed hard as he rolled up his sleeves, hoping that the glamours would hold up under such scrutiny. He tensed when Snape drew his wand but stayed still until he made the familiar wand movement to cancel glamours when Harry promptly hid his arms in the material before he could see anything. Snape looked over what was visible of the boy and brushed a thumb gently over the dark purple marks beneath his eyes, evidence of the lack of sleep. His eyes travelled down and he took note of how the boy's robes now seemed to hang off his thinner frame. "Show me your arms." Harry hesitantly shook his head but Snape didn't accept that as an answer as he gripped Harry's hands in one of his own and pushed the sleeves up with the other. His free hand began to gently follow the deepest cuts, fingers and thumb tracing them carefully. "Stay there," he ordered as he walked to his personal potions store, pulling out several vials. He sat back down next to the child who seemed to have drawn away and took one of his arms into his lap, Harry not bothering to fight against him as he remained despondent about the situation. He dripped one of the potions over the open cuts and both watched as they knitted back together leaving the skin smooth once more. He continued to sparingly cover both arms in the liquid until all cuts were sealed and no longer visible. He put aside that potion and picked out a deep purple potion which seemed to have a brush in that he used to brush over the healed scars that covered his wrists leaving the potion in his wake. As Harry watched it disappear the scars vanished with it and the man continued until his arms were as unmarred as they were weeks earlier. He presented another potion with a one word demand, "drink!" Snape sat back against the sofa and pulled Harry into an awkward hug which remained that way until Harry relaxed into it.

After a few minutes Harry toed off his shoes and pulled his feet up onto the sofa so he was balled up sideways in Snape's embrace. Harry pressed himself nearer and the man tightened the embrace around him and he shut his eyes. Snape moved the sleeping potion he retrieved to the side table when he realised that Harry had nodded off in his embrace. He couldn't understand why Hermione said he avoided sleep until the man thought of her other notes where she revealed that Harry called out for him and it seemed to make sense.

He remained sat there until he felt himself grow tried as well so he lifted the child and carried him through to the spare bedroom and led him in the bed. He pulled the covers up and moved to lean against the door frame, watching his son who seemed to be swallowed by the bed that was that much bigger than him. As Harry pulled the duvet tighter around himself Snape smiled and walked away to his own bedroom, ensuring that he left the door open for the child.

A few hours later Snape heard the distinct sound of a sob from within his chambers and stood, shuffling towards the spare room, still half asleep. Immediately he was led on the bed and pulling Harry into his arms.

"It's okay my child. I'm right here. We're safe child. Nothing can harm us here. I swear we're safe."

"Dad?" Harry whispered from when he was hiding against the other's chest.

"I'm here."

"You came."

"You called."

"I did," Harry whispered as he snuggled into the man and clutched tightly at his t-shirt as though scared he'd leave otherwise. "Will you stay here?" Snape disentangled Harry from himself making the boy almost shrink in on himself in rejection until the man lifted the bed covers and led underneath them, bringing Harry closer once more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The boy shook his head into Snape's chest and wrapped an arm over his waist as though holding him even closer. "Will you try and go back to sleep for me, or do you want a potion?"

"No potion, just you," he stated quietly while nuzzling the other man. Snape fought sleep while Harry was awake but as soon as the arm around him loosened in slumber he joined the boy after placing a chaste kiss in his hair.


End file.
